


Perfect Purchase

by flatlineforest



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Come Inflation, Dubious Consent, M/M, Macro/Micro, Size Difference, Voyeurism, belly bulge, idk zen is a sexbot and he's powered off when he's fucked, its minor tho, micro kink, take that how you will m8
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-22
Updated: 2018-07-20
Packaged: 2019-03-08 07:07:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13453047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flatlineforest/pseuds/flatlineforest
Summary: "His breath catches when he sees his order. Beautiful shining chrome and delicate, handcrafted features that all speak elegance. He picks it up gently - the miniature sexbot is only 9 inches tall and for a few minutes he is scared he is going to break it. It is so little and perfect and everything he had wanted from it the instant he had seen the advertisement. He placed it down on his desk, propping it up against a book so he can examine it at different angles. He spread its small, well shaped legs to get sight of its true purpose.”Micro sexbot Zen, now with Hanzo watching Genji play with his new toy in ch 2





	1. Chapter 1

When Genji first saw the advertisement while browsing across his favorite porn sites, he knew immediately that he had to have it. He didn’t even bother to text his father to let him know about the sizeable purchase - customized his order to his exact preference and even paid the extra six thousand credits for expedited processing and shipping. He put the charge onto his Black Card, courtesy of his father, and waits for his package to arrive. 

It is a short four days later when Genji returned to a package on left on his desk. He is careful in opening it and reads the accompanying paperwork. “Thank you for your purchase. You have received Miniature Bot Model 1.02, unique serial code; ZENYATTA. This is the latest in completely customizable, fully functional sexbots. This bot is under lifetime warranty, and to-” Genji stopped reading it there, and instead opened the next section of the box, hidden under a thick layer of packing foam to ensure that the piece arrived without any damage. 

His breath catches when he sees his order. Beautiful shining chrome and delicate, handcrafted features that all speak elegance. He picks it up gently - the miniature sexbot is only 9 inches tall and for a few minutes he is scared he is going to break it. It is so little and perfect and everything he had wanted from it the instant he had seen the advertisement. He placed it down on his desk, propping it up against a book so he can examine it at different angles. He spread its small, well shaped legs to get sight of its true purpose. 

He nearly weeped when he saw that perfect pussy lying between its legs. It’s so little, so pristine, and he couldn’t wait to see it spread on his cock. A true feat of modern science, he thought as he rubbed his finger over that tiny clit at the apex of the sexbot’s pussy. How have they made something so small and yet completely functional for an adult man to use? Genji isn’t sure of the actual science behind it, but he knows is that it is guaranteed not to break even with the entirety of Genji’s cock inside of it. 

His cock is pressing against his waistband, hard and throbbing, as he pressed his finger into the powered off bot’s cunt. He knows...He knows he should turn it on, go through the calibration and set up phase, but he doesn’t want to go through the formality of it all. Sexbots could be charming but what he really wanted in this instant was to use his new toy like a fleshlight. 

He grabs the bottle of lube from his desk, coating his fingers and pressing them quick and rude against the bot’s pussy and then to his dick. He can’t hold back much longer, picking up the bot with his clean hand in order to press his cock against that hastily prepared hole. If he had waited and powered it on, the bot would have produced plenty of slick to ease their way but he couldn’t  _ help it.  _

The first thrust has him biting down onto his knuckles. He doesn’t even mind the odd taste of lube still coating that hand, can’t help but stare down where his cock spreads that cunt and he fits so perfectly inside of the bot. It was worth it - worth every single credit he had spent to get this little fucktoy. He couldn’t even imagine how incredible it was going to be when the sexbot was on, could talk to him and moan and encourage him when it squirmed on his length. But now, it was just as satisfying to cradle the bot in one hand while fucking his hips forward rough and selfish. His perfect little fleshlight. Even powered off, it was beautiful and gorgeous and his cock fit  _ perfectly.  _

He humped into it, eyes unable to keep his eyes on any one thing. From those tiny, cute fingers to its perfect, neutral features in its current state, to where its pussy was spread wide on his cock. He bit down onto his knuckles to muffle his deep grunts, the dull pain an afterthought as he was singularly focused on fucking his cock into his new bot. 

He was done in when he realized that his cock made a perfect little bulge in the doll like machine’s stomach. Certainly an intended feature, but not one that Genji had been suspecting, surprisingly. He had the pleasure of watching the bulge move up and down once, twice, and then he was cumming. He felt like his orgasm wasn’t going to stop, pumping in rope after rope of cum into the sexbot. 

He pulled out slowly, and groaned when he realized that there was still a small bulge in the stomach of his robot. He placed it back against the book he had it propped against before, then sat back against his computer chair. After a moment of thought, he powered on the omnic.

He watched the systems go live one by one - tiny toes curling and fingers stretching out. Lights came on, and the omnic opened its eyes. But it seemed to not notice him so much, synthbox glitching for a few seconds as it tried to process the load of warm cum currently lodged deep into its cunt. 

“It’s okay, it’s fine,” he soothed, reaching out to run a finger over it against gently. “It’s okay, I only used you a little bit.” 

The omnic had a wide smile on its face, and the lights on its body went from a light mint to a luscious pink as it made a variety of happy, chirping voices. It reached out to wrap its hands around Genji’s finger. It brought it to its face, pressing happy kisses to it as it seemed to go through its post-sex protocols rather than the standard start up sequence. 

Genji’s heart felt like it was going to beat out of his chest as the bot spread his legs, pussy starting to leak out Genji’s cum. 

This might just be his best purchase yet.


	2. Chapter 2

“So, show me how you play with your little toy, ototo,” Hanzo instructed, crossing his legs where he sat on the edge of Genji’s bed. He seemed to be aloof, as if he didn’t particularly care if Genji followed through on his promise to show his big brother how his new microbot worked, yet there was no way the intensity of his gaze could be ignored. His cheeks had the slightest kiss of a flush, touching the tops of his cheekbones while he toyed aimlessly with the edge of the blanket they were sitting on.

Genji held the microbot in his fingers - the robot was in a low power state until Genji was ready to rouse him, so it sat neatly in an almost meditative position in the palm of his left hand. He looked between the delicately crafted features of his sleeping toy’s face to his brother’s barely concealed expression of hunger. He did not hesitate terribly long, awaking the robot from its low power mode with the press of a button on its lower back. The bot immediately opened its eyes, turning up to look at Genji with a serene look of joy. 

“Welcome back,” it greeted in a happy chirrup, reaching to take Genji’s finger and nuzzle against it happily. It may have just been the machine’s pre-programmed start up protocol but it was enough to have his heart racing fast in his chest. He pulled his finger from the bot’s face, instead trailing it down his chest towards that gorgeous cunt he knew laid between its legs. “Are you ready to play, Master?” The bot chirruped, its running lights turning a luscious, sexy pink as it spread its legs for him.

Genji glanced at Hanzo and he bit his lip when he caught Hanzo’s intense gaze. It felt as if his brother’s eyes were burning holes through him, making his chest feel much too tight and his mind feel foggy, stumbling through his actions as if he hadn’t played with his toy several times before. It wasn’t that different than playing with it alone - he could maybe just forget that his wonderful, sexy big brother was watching him at all. Yeah, that seemed like it would be a good idea. He took a quick breath, allowing himself one lingering look at Hanzo before he was turning his attention back to his adorable little sexbot. He ran his index finger along the seam of his cunt, only for it to already come back wet with the bot’s provided lubrication. 

“So ready for it, aren’t you,” Genji muttered to it. He had a habit of talking to the robot as if it was a person and not an especially fancy fuck doll. “You can’t wait for me to dick you down, huh? Leaking lube so fast.” He pressed the tip of his finger into it just to hear it’s luscious sigh. It was delightfully responsive - already clenching around just that half inch intrusion and trying to draw it deeper. “Such a perfect little slut,” He groaned, forced to reach down to his pants. He slid the waistband down below his balls, his cock jerking in the cold air of his bedroom. He wasn’t quite ready yet, starting to thrust his finger in and out of his toy just to hear its light hums and moans. It had become used to taking much larger intrusions than that and this was some kind of foreplay for the two of them - something Genji couldn’t help himself from indulging in every time despite the reasonable part of his mind that questioned why he cared to pleasure a robot. 

He couldn’t help the shocked arousal that hit him whenever he saw the bot’s belly bulge out with whatever he stuffed into him. It didn’t take much, two fingers pressed down to the third knuckle, but it got him going like nothing else. The bot was chirping and squeaking as he fingered it roughly, its delicate fingers gripping Genji’s hand as if it was trying to ground itself with his touch. “Yeah, you love that, huh?” He muttered, his other hand moving forward to rub against its tiny, sculpted clit. He remembered seeing a map of all of the sensitive nodes on his robot, being amazed at how sophisticated his little toy was. He wasn’t complaining, of course, since the hefty price of the machine was something that his father had remarked over dinner a few days after its arrival to the estate. That was the same comment that ultimately brought Hanzo here. Right. Fuck, Hanzo was  _ here _ , watching him pleasure this little robot as if it was of the same calibre of a human partner. He spared a glance at his brother, his mouth going dry when he saw the state Hanzo was in. His shirt was untucked and his pants undone, cock peeking out from between the folds of his clothing and half hidden by Hanzo’s wide fist. It was another jolt of arousal that made Genji dizzy, seeing his normally stoic big brother overcome with lust at what he was seeing.

He was forced to close his eyes for a few seconds, take some deep breaths to calm and recenter himself before accidentally came without even using his new toy. Speaking of, the little robot was squirming and squealing on his fingers, adorable sounds as easy movements already brought it close to overloading with an orgasm. He decided to help it along, increasing the speed of his movements as he fucked Zenyatta, as he had taken to calling the little machine after its rather catchy serial number. He wasn’t creative enough to come up with another name, and the bot didn’t seem to mind as long as it was fucked in the way it was programmed to desire. Zenyatta came hard around his fingertips, its cunt pulsing in hard waves while it moaned high. He ignored the way his heart beat faster in his chest, ignored the feeling that would have been called affection if he allowed himself to describe it that way. But Hanzo’s presence was particularly sobering in that aspect - he could not forget that this was not a human partner that could deserve his love or affection. It was a pretty toy, a cute thing to shove his dick into, and nothing more. 

“It, uh, it really goes wild if you fuck it after it cums,” He explained to Hanzo, hoping his explanation didn’t come off as fake as it felt. His brother simply nodded, choosing not to speak from his spectator role. “It’s really cool, how sophisticated the thing really is. I don’t miss going out to get some weak pussy,” He admitted, pulling his fingers out. He pretended as if he wasn’t hypnotized by the way teal lubricant drooled from that well fucked cunt, aligning the bot so it was hovering over his own hips. He lined his cock up with that drooling pussy, and...He was vaguely ashamed at the eye contact he made with Hanzo as he pressed his cock in. The three of them moaned in unison. Genji was always shocked when he watched this. He was always expecting his little toy to burst, to break under the immense stretch that always occured due to their obscene size difference. But, it was well built and well equipped to handle him, even if its desperate gasps and whines seemed to suggest otherwise. It acted as if it might just fall apart at any moment, grasping desperately at any part of Genji it could reach - which at this point, were the folds of Genji’s jeans where they were still shoved down to his mid thighs. It gripped with all of its might, seeming as if it might just shake apart right there as it took Genji’s entire cock within him.

The bulge was so much more prominent now, a sore thumb in how it expanded the bot’s stomach and chest outwards to accommodate him. He couldn’t help himself, wrapping his fingers around the bot’s torso and running his thumb against its chest. It was incredible, to feel the stretched thin material between his fingers and his cock. He started humping his hips upwards in smooth strokes, moans dripping from his own lips in time with his thrusts. It was an incredible sensation, one that he would never be able to replicate with a human partner. His mouth felt dry and his head was foggy with his lust, singularly focused on getting his rocks off. He was lucky that his lie to his brother wasn’t inaccurate. Zenyatta really did go wild if he fucked it after giving it an orgasm. It’s voicebox was starting to glitch out already, hardly a few minutes into getting fucked on Genji’s fat cock. The omnic was producing a heartwarming symphony of synthetic chirrups and whines, sounds starting to blend together as it braced itself on Genji’s hands. Its fingers were too small to even wrap around one of Genji’s, the size different becoming so apparent that it made his cock jerk hard within the grip of the robot’s cunt. 

His stamina was normally something of note...But the unique situation was beginning to push his limits. He tore his gaze from the omnic he was dicking in order to look at his brother. He almost regretted the action for how hot he found it - Hanzo was staring at the sex, his cheeks a beet red as he seemed to be all but strangling his own cock. 

Their eyes met for a moment.

Hanzo moaned, the first sound he had made since the beginning of their endeavor, as his cock drooled fat ropes of cum over his pumping fist. His hips were pressed into his hand, hovering over the bed while his eyes rested on the writhing bot. The sight was tantalizing - his inner slut urging him to lick the cum off of Hanzo’s fingers. Fuck, god, would Hanzo let him do that? Genji’s attention was brought back to the robot as it came around him once more, cunt pulsing in waves around him. He couldn’t believe that the robot could get tighter around him, practically gushing lubricant around his cock obscenely. 

It all felt like it was too good to be true. His orgasm hit hard, his entire body clenching up as his cock shot cum deep into the bot’s body. The pleasure was tight in his abdomen, making him grip his bedsheets to be grounded and nearly tearing a hole in it as he came down. Despite his release, his lust still had him feeling stupid and needy. He pulled Zenyatta off his cock and laid it down on the bed as he shuffled closer on his knees to his big brother. It was too easy to take his big brother’s hand and bring it up to his lips. He locked eyes with his big brother, the two of them dizzy with their arousal as Genji cleaned the cum from Hanzo’s calloused fingers with his tongue.

The fun was really only just beginning. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, you can find me at flatlineforest on tumblr

**Author's Note:**

> As always, you can find me at flatlineforest on tumblr!


End file.
